


Jane Johns' List of Things You Should Know About EOS 10 (Chief of Security Edition)

by Atlas_M_33



Series: From the Inbox of David Maddox, Chief of Station Security: EOS 10 [1]
Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Jane and Levi loose on the station, List Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, You Have Been Warned, what crimes will they commit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_M_33/pseuds/Atlas_M_33
Summary: When David gets back to his quarters after a shift from hell, he’s greeted by a message from Jane and Levi.OR:The transcript of a voice message left by Lieutenant Commander Jane Johns(and Levi!)for the attention of Chief of Station Security David Maddox, concerning unofficial station rules, Shenanigans, and (possibly) his boyfriend.
Relationships: Jane Johns & Levi | Arule Delatro Levithian III, Ryan Dalias/David Maddox
Series: From the Inbox of David Maddox, Chief of Station Security: EOS 10 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002255
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Jane Johns' List of Things You Should Know About EOS 10 (Chief of Security Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> But Atlas, aren't you supposed to be working on chapter 4 of Young God? Yes I am, but my brain wouldn't make the words go and my EOS 10 season 4 re-listen gave me this idea and told me to set it loose on the unsuspecting masses, so you're welcome.
> 
> Un-betad, all mistakes are mine.

For your consideration: A list of things that you should know about EOS 10 (and Ryan Dalias) now that you’re stuck here for the long haul with the rest of us. 

  1. The Interface is sentient (and has a crush on your boyfriend). She’s not homicidal ~~anymore~~ and ~~probably~~ won’t try to kill you as long as you don’t hurt Ryan.
  2. Doctor Osolong also has a crush on your boyfriend. Ryan says he’s not interested so you’re probably safe, but if you need help making him disappear just let us know. **;) ← It’s a winky face!**
  3. The station used to be home to a space pirate/ ~~terrorist~~ _alleged_ terrorist that had a crush on your boyfriend. At least, that’s what Ryan says. Given the evidence, we kinda believe him. That was in another timeline though, so there’s probably nothing to worry about now!
  4. Every once in a while a guy named Ben will show up and start saying ~weird cryptic stuff~ to Ryan because he’s “Special” and “The only one in this timeline who knows enough temporal physics to understand”. According to Ryan he’s this timeline’s version of the space pirate, so he _might_ have a crush on your boyfriend? We’re not sure, but keep an eye out for him.
  5. If it is sentient, lives on EOS 10, has visited EOS 10 for any amount of time, or has knowledge of EOS 10, just assume that at some point it had a crush on your boyfriend.
  6. The first time Ryan lets you meet Morpheus, bring a bribe. That cat is your ticket to staying in his good graces. If the cat doesn’t like you, you’re shit out of luck.
  7. Yes the plant in Ryan’s kitchen is carnivorous. Yes, it will try to eat you if you get too close. **Her name is Audrey!!**
  8. Abandoned cargo bays are never as abandoned as you think they are, and the people that hang out there are awful.
  9. Don’t eat at the Gimjaach stand more than two days in a row. I say this as a medical professional.
  10. The Quartermaster is a dick, but he already hates all of us so please be nice to him so we can submit request forms through you. **Providing financial lubricant does not seem to work as a way to increase his productivity. I was planning on trying some sort of cream sauce next week.** What is it with you and the sauces lately?
  11. Anything that Levi gets delivered goes through Ryan before it even gets the chance to hit customs. We’ve had too many Plant Incidents for them to argue at this point. **I strongly oppose this policy!** Tough.
  12. People hanging off the 12th level of the promenade just got bad news. **As a coping mechanism, it does appear to run in the family.** (Just keep an eye out for the guy with the misspelled “jackass” sign, he’s always first on the scene).
  13. Ryan is touchy about his forehead.
  14. Any incident that involves Dr. Urvidian is automatically Ryan’s problem. It doesn’t matter how small you think the problem is, just page Ryan to deal with it and then get out of the way. **That way, anything that goes wrong is his fault!**
  15. If it can go wrong on EOS 10, it _will_ go wrong on EOS 10 in the most spectacular way possible. That’s what makes it fun.



Love, kisses, and a ~~gentle~~ reminder that I know how to hide bodies,

Jane **and Levi!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Remember that as a reader your feedback is an Important part of the creative process. Kudos and comments actually Make My Day, and also encourage me to write which is something that I definitely need. Love y'all and thanks for sticking around!!


End file.
